As is known, structural frames are used in the construction of a wide variety of products, including everything from automation equipment and furniture to buildings and the like. Structural frames typically incorporate horizontal and vertical frame members tied together by corner pieces, joints or bonding. Coverings, such as panels, may be secured to the frame members to isolate the interior of the structural frames and/or to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, various components may be interconnected to the structural frame to allow the structural frame to be used for its intended purpose. By way of example, hinges may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the mounting of a door thereto. Alternatively, sliders may be interconnected to the sides of a structural frame so as to allow the structural frame to function as a drawer. It can be appreciated that other types of components may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the intended purpose thereof.
Typically, the components of a structural frame are held together by means of friction. For examples, nut and bolt combinations are often used to secure horizontal and vertical frame members together. However, the nut and bolt combinations holding the structural frames together often come loose over time when subjected to vibration and/or the environment. As the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the integrity of the structural frame may be compromised. Further, as the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the frame members and the components therefore rotate with respect to one another, thereby compromising the alignment of the structural frame.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a connection assembly for a frame structure which remains mechanically connected during repeated use.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a connection assembly for a frame structure may be simply and easily installed.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a connection assembly for a frame structure which is adapted for a variety of uses.
In accordance with the present invention, a connection assembly is provided for a frame structure. The connection assembly includes a first plate defining an inner face, an opposite outer face, and a bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a first axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A tubular collar is operatively connected to the first plate and has a first end and an open terminal end.
A first bolt may extend through the bolt-receiving bore in the first plate. A first elongated frame member has a surface with a slot extending therein. A first nut is receivable in the slot in the first elongated frame member and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving the first bolt in a mating relationship.
The slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second converging sidewalls have terminal ends and the slot is further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls which extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. The slot may also be defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls extending from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls having terminal ends. The terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining each slot are interconnected by a generally concave terminal wall.
The nut includes a generally flat engagement surface has first and second edges and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The third abutment wall has a terminal edge. It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore in each nut to extend along an axis generally perpendicular to the engagement surface of the nut.
The first plate includes a first lip projecting from the inner face thereof. The connection assembly may also include the support rod including a first end receivable in the tubular collar. A gusset may interconnect the tubular collar to the outer face of the first plate. The tubular collar extends along an axis. The axis may be generally parallel to the first plate or intersect the first plate.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a connection assembly is provided for a frame structure. The connection assembly includes a first plate defining an inner face, an opposite outer face, and a bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a first axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A first lip projects from the inner face of the first plate and a support rod is operatively connected to the first plate.
A tubular collar extends along an axis and is operatively connected to the first plate. The tubular collar has a first end and an open terminal end adapted for receiving a first end of the support rod therein. A first bolt extends through the bolt-receiving bore in the first plate. A first elongated frame member has a surface with a slot extending therein. A first nut is receivable in the slot in the first elongated frame member and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving the first bolt in a mating relationship.
The slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second converging sidewalls have terminal ends and the slot is further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls which extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. The slot may also be defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls extending from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface in which the slot extends. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls having terminal ends. The terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining each slot are interconnected by a generally concave terminal wall.
The nut includes a generally flat engagement surface has first and second edges and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The third abutment wall has a terminal edge. It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore in each nut to extend along an axis generally perpendicular to the engagement surface of the nut.
A gusset may interconnect the tubular collar to the outer face of the first plate. It is contemplated for the support rod to extend along an axis. The axis may be generally parallel to the first plate or intersect the first plate.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a connection assembly is provided for a frame connection. The connection assembly includes a first plate defining an inner face, an opposite outer face, and a bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face thereof along a first axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A first lip projects from the inner face of the first plate and a tubular collar extends along an axis. The tubular collar is operatively connected to the first plate member and has a first end and an open terminal end. A support rod has a first end receivable in the open end of the tubular collar. A first bolt extends through the bolt-receiving bore in the first plate. A first elongated frame member has a surface with a slot extending therein. A first nut is receivable in the slot in the first elongated frame member and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving the first bolt in a mating relationship.
The slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface in which the slot extends. The slot is further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls. The first diverging outer abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the first converging sidewall and the second diverging outer abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the second converging sidewall. The slot is further defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls. The first diverging inner abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the second converging sidewall and the second diverging inner abutment wall is generally perpendicular to the first converging sidewall. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot are interconnected by a terminal wall.
The nut includes a generally flat engagement surface has first and second edges and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls defining the slot in which the nut is received. The third abutment wall has a terminal edge.
A gusset may interconnect the tubular collar to the outer face of the first plate. It is contemplated for the support rod to extend along an axis. The axis may be generally parallel to the first plate or intersect the first plate.